Ménage a trois
by Ficalicious
Summary: Why should Sookie have to choose? They both want her and she wants both of them. Bill/Sookie/Eric 3some. Be warned! One shot. NC17
1. Chapter 1

**Ménage a trois**

**Just a short one. It's a 3some between Eric, Bill and Sookie. Not set in any particular timeframe, just a place that they may one day get to. Why should she have to choose? They both want her and she wants both of them. Lucky girl. I don't own them. Just putting it out there. Please read and review. Always makes my day brighter. This is NC17 B/S/E. If you are too young to read this click away from this screen!**

The moonlight drifted across the bed.

Sookie's head was thrown back in ecstasy. Her back was pressed against Eric's chest; she was lying on him, his body supporting her weight. She felt his fangs scrape against the column of her neck, his tongue tracing her pulse. His cock was hard against her back, his hips thrusting against her.

Sookie's hands clawed at the dark head licking at her thighs. She tangled her fingers in Bill's dark hair and felt her legs tremble as his lips found her centre. Bill's tongue snaked out and Sookie cried out her pleasure. Behind her, Eric grinned. His strong hands came out to hold her hips firmly down to his. His cock pulsed in anticipation.

Bill slowly worked Sookie with his tongue. He licked at her labia before darting out to tease her clit. His fingers crept up her thigh; moving to caress her swollen flesh. His fangs crept along her heated skin, his tongue lapping at the sweat droplets beading there.

"Bill," Sookie groaned, pushing her hips towards him. She desperately sought release. He teased her, feeling her body inch towards completion. Just as Sookie was about to plummet over the brink Bill pulled away.

Sookie's hips gave several uncontrollable thrusts, seeking out Bill's tongue. Her eyes shot open and she tried to lurch forward to follow him. Eric's hands held her in place and Bill's rested on her thighs, the two vampires keeping her steady. Sookie felt a laugh rumble through Eric's chest; the vibrations causing her to shiver. Her body shuddered at the sudden loss, her breathing ragged.

"Please Bill," she pleaded helplessly. Both vampires shared a grin, their fangs flashing.

"What do you want, Sookie?" Bill asked huskily. His fingers tickled along her sides, raising goose bumps. Behind her, Eric shifted, his long legs tangling with hers. His hands cupped her breasts, talented fingers tweaking her straining nipples. Sookie moaned, her body arching into their combined touch, her nerves sparking, her senses reeling. She felt her head spinning as she tried to control her body's reactions.

"You," she gasped, her hands clamping around the strong muscles of his arms. "Both of you."

Eric's cock twitched at her words and he thrust against her. Bill's eyes had darkened with arousal and his engorged member rested heavily against his stomach.

"You think you can handle _both _of us?" Eric purred in her ear. Sookie nodded shakily. Eric and Bill exchanged another long look, their hands still caressing her. They shared a "vampire moment" and seemed to come to an agreement.

Bill leant forward and captured Sookie's lips in his own. She could taste herself there, faintly, and this only served to arouse her further. Bill's tongue tangled with hers, thrusting in imitation of what Sookie wanted his cock to do. She moaned.

Eric was suckling at her neck; kissing and licking. Sookie gasped when she felt Eric reach down and coat his fingers in her wetness. He moved them to tease her rear entrance. She tensed as he inserted on long finger.

"Hush," Eric whispered, his tongue licking the shell of her ear. "Relax into it. I will make this good for you." He kissed her neck, continuing his ministrations.

Sookie forced her body to relax back against Eric's much larger one. She trusted him. And she knew that nothing bad would happen with Bill there. The two of them would take care of her and give her more pleasure than she could imagine. She felt Eric add another finger, working her as Bill reached down to tease her clit.

Feeling her body beginning to respond to their actions, Sookie's eyes drifted closed as her hips thrust against their hands. She took Bill into her hand and caressed his swollen cock. Rubbing his leaking tip, capturing the pearly liquid there, she brought her fingers to her lips and tasted them. Humming in pleasure she swirled her tongue around her fingers, enjoying his taste. She heard Bill groan at her actions, his fingers moving faster now.

"I want to taste you," Sookie murmured, pulling Bill towards her. Complying, Bill moved to kneel on either side of Sookie and Eric. His cock strained towards them and he watched as Sookie, and then Eric, took him in hand. Their combined touch aroused him and forced him to bite down hard on his lip, drawing blood.

Sookie took him into her mouth, her tongue caressing the swollen head, before swallowing him down. She worked the underside of his impressive girth with her tongue, while using her throat to massage his shaft. Bill thrust gently into her, enjoying her heat, and the wetness of her mouth.

Eric's free hand caressed Bill's balls, all the while continuing to tease Sookie. His cock was leaking against Sookie's back and he longed to thrust into her. He was enjoying watching the pleasure coursing over his lovers' faces, and he liked being the one to bring them such release.

"Sookie, stop." Bill groaned, pulling back. "I cannot last." He stroked her face lovingly before sliding back down her body. His hands and mouth and fangs were everywhere. Sookie writhed beneath him, arousing Eric further.

Bill gave Eric a questioning look.

"She is ready," the Viking rumbled. Sookie quivered, knowing what was about to come. Bill moved in to kiss Sookie. They shared a passionate kiss, tongues tangling, hands caressing. When Bill pulled back Sookie turned her head and met Eric. He caressed her lips with his tongue before delving between her lips and capturing hers.

Bill positioned himself between her legs, pressing his cock into her entrance. As he slid inside her he hissed at her heat burning his flesh. Sookie moaned into Eric's mouth as Bill's length stretched her. His hips met hers and she felt him pressing into her clit deliciously. He withdrew slowly, enjoying feeling her caress every inch of him. Pushing back inside his fangs glistened, his muscles twitching.

Beneath her Eric shifted. He removed his fingers and placed his ample cock at her entrance. Waiting for Bill to withdraw again, Eric readied himself. His hands held Sookie's hips steady. Feeling Bill's movement, Eric thrust inside as Bill did. They filled Sookie to bursting and she cried out in wonder at the feel of them. Her body shuddered, trying to accommodate their double penetration.

Bill and Eric stilled, allowing her to recover. Their hands traced soothing patterns on her skin, only heightening her pleasure. Finally she managed to regain her senses and Sookie gave a gentle thrust against Bill, testing this new connection. Bill smiled at her. Beneath them Eric thrust with Bill, the two of them settling into a rhythm. Sookie could do nothing but hold on as they sped up.

Pleasure was overwhelming her. She could feel her head spinning and everything fading in and out. Her hips were moving in time with their thrusts. Gasps burst out of her with every impact and her hands were clawing at Bill's back.

Eric's hand snaked between them and teased her clit. As the two vampires withdrew and plunged back into her Sookie felt herself fall over the edge. A loud keening sound filled the room and it took her a moment to realise it was her. Her nails dug into Bill's back as her hips thrust wildly against theirs.

The two vampires shared a look before leaning in, one on either side of her neck, and biting. Sookie felt another orgasm tear through her as they drew on her blood. Bill groaned and came inside her, his hips thrusting fiercely. Beneath her, Eric found his release, drawing Sookie's blood deep. He moaned into her neck, his hands caressing her sides as his seed shot into her.

Afterwards, they lay there, still connected, Sookie sandwiched between the two vampires. She couldn't feel her legs and her body was trembling with pleasure. She gasped in air, trying to slow her rapid heartbeat. Above her Bill was licking at the twin puncture marks in her neck. His tongue drew long lazy strokes, languidly enjoying the taste of her. Eric was also lapping at her neck. She could feel them softening inside her and felt the loss when they pulled away.

Bill moved off of them to reach for the blanket as Eric turned Sookie so that she was beside him, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, the other stroking her cheek. Bill returned with the blanket and pulled it over the two blondes. Crawling in on the other side of Sookie, he spooned up against her and tucked his arm across her hip.

Sookie sighed contentedly. After all the mess they had been through it was nice to finally have peace. If this was how they worked, so be it. It didn't matter what anyone thought, she pondered. Bill was happy and Eric was happy. The three of them would find a way to make it work. And that knowledge made Sookie happy.

**A nice fluffy little raunchy piece! I thought, I've been so harsh to Bill and I actually don't have anything against him. I might as well let him have some fun. Originally it was Sam, and not Bill, in this story but I will think of something else to get him some Eric and Sookie action. Please review! I hate when people favourite a story or put it on alert but don't bother to review! Its not hard! Just tell me what you think! Thanks everyone!**


	2. Prelude to Pleasure

**Prelude to Pleasure**

**Due to many, MANY requests, I have written the events leading up to Eric, Bill and Sookie having a romp. Hope this provides some enjoyment. I don't own them. Read and Review!**

The last thing Sookie expected to find when she reached her front door was two vampires verbally sparring. Furthest from her mind was the thought that she might alight upon a testosterone driven battle of ownership. And the object? _Her. _

Taking the steps two at a time she reached her porch and got between the two arguing vampires. The dark one immediately backed off, already knowing his place with her. The Viking, however, was not going to concede so easily and made a further move to get the other. He snarled, baring fangs.

"If this is how you think you are going to win me Eric, you have another think coming!" Sookie glared, her hands flat on the large man's chest. She knew that she couldn't stop him, if he really wanted to get through her, but he seemed to be relenting.

Eric tore his eyes away from his foe and looked down at the blonde beauty before him. His cock instantly hardened at the feel of her against him and he let a lecherous grin settle on his handsome face, showing fang. Sookie raised her eyebrow at him, unaffected.

"What on earth do y'all think you are doing anyway?" She growled, looking from one to the other. Bill looked sufficiently chastised, causing Eric to laugh mirthlessly. He found it hilarious that the younger man could be so easily controlled by such a little woman. Eric himself had plans for that little woman. He would show her what it was to _be _controlled.

"We were having a disagreement." Eric said, cordially. He seemed to be enjoying the tension. Sookie glowered. She had had just about enough of his high handed meddling.

"Is that so? And you just thought you would do it on my porch?" She looked over her shoulder at Bill. He gave her an apologetic look.

"I had arrived to see you and _he _was here. I asked him to leave." Bill's voice was icy and Sookie could sense the undercurrent of rage their. She knew how Bill felt about Eric, and she knew that he was concerned that Eric would one day "win" her. Boy but did she enjoy being an object for the boys to fight over. And here she thought she would die a spinster.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be doing this?" She asked, exasperated. Bill and Eric's constant sparring and fighting over her was exhausting. Despite the fact she was with Bill, Eric would not relent. And Sookie had to admit that the feelings she had for Eric weren't all platonic. Quite the contrary, actually. But that was beside the point. She had chosen Bill. She was with _Bill. _And Eric needed to take a hint and back off before he got her into anymore trouble.

"Actually, dear Sookie," Eric purred, still eyeing Bill off over her shoulder. "This is _exactly _what vampires do. Perhaps Bill chose not to inform you. But when we see something we want, we take it." At that he grabbed Sookie by the shoulders and pulled her to him in a demanding kiss. Sookie flailed slightly against his solid frame, unable to form enough sense to pull away.

A feral snarl behind her alerted her to Bill's fury and the next thing she was pushed to the side and Bill and Eric dove off the porch in a tangled mess of flying limbs and angry snarls. Sookie watched as they hit the ground hard. Bill rolled so that he had the upper hand and smashed his fist into Eric's leering face.

The Viking merely laughed, shoving Bill away. They climbed to their feet gracefully and Sookie marvelled at the power each man exerted. Eric bared his fangs, taunting Bill, licking his lips and tasting Sookie there. He laughed again when Bill growled possessively.

It was Eric that lunged first. Taking Bill by surprise he managed to land a powerful blow to the solar plexus, a snap cut to the jaw and an elbow to the throat. Bill was quickly reduced to his knees. As Eric moved in for another round Bill's arm shot out and grasped Eric's knee cap. He twisted painfully. Eric toppled.

Once again on even ground, Bill head butted Eric viciously. Blood spurted from the Viking's nose and gushed over Bill's face. The two vampire's felt the blood lust take them over. Eric punched Bill in the face, pulling back and lashing out with a kick. Bill reciprocated in kind, throwing himself onto the bigger man and pushing him down. They rolled, still hitting, biting and snarling.

From the porch Sookie watched the scene. It was like a car crash. Vicious and gruesome and she wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. In fact, she wanted to go inside and lock the door on the two of them, but she couldn't. This needed to be sorted out once and for all.

She watched as Bill managed to disengage Eric, throwing the blonde backwards harshly. Bill turned, climbing onto his knees, blood dripping from a cut on his head, and attempted to stand. Eric, seeing an opportunity, attacked Bill from behind. He wrapped his arms around the smaller vampire, vicing him and pulling him against his rock solid body. Bill threw his weight forward, attempting to throw the Viking off. Suddenly they both froze. A curious scent and filled the air. Both sets of eyes darted to Sookie, watching them from the porch.

Sookie gasped when she realised that they _knew _what she was thinking. The tableau before her was so erotic, so sensual that she hadn't been able to help the wave of lust that washed through her.

The sight of Eric behind Bill, their bodies flush together and covered with blood was so primitive that she felt weak with desire. And both vampires were now highly aware of her situation.

Pushing Bill from him, Eric stood, a wolfish grin pulling back his lips. He eyed Sookie in a new light. He slowly made his way towards her, a lion hunting its prey. Sookie shivered in anticipation. From the corner of her eye she saw Bill stand. He was watching Eric and Sookie intently. Sookie could tell he was aroused, but could also sense his unease with Eric's obvious thoughts.

"I-I think we better go inside." Sookie stammered, taking a step back from the very determined Viking.

Eric nodded intently, and opened the door, not looking to see if the other two were following. He was going to get what he wanted after all.

Sookie looked down at Bill, her face slightly panicked. Bill approached, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He smeared the blood onto his shirt, trying to clean his hands. Sookie watched him, wishing not for the first time that her "Bill Package" didn't come with Eric.

"Are you ok?" She asked tentatively. Bill nodded. She could see that the blood lust was still controlling him. "What are we going to do?" There was the burning question.

Bill raised his blue eyes to meet her brown ones. He looked at her intently for several long moments.

"What do you want to do, Sookie?" he asked. Sookie had the sneaking suspicion that he had rapidly changed his opinion of sharing her with Eric, but that he didn't want to be the one to suggest the obvious.

"Bill," Sookie warned, knowing what he was playing at.

"Eric will not stop until he has had you. He will kill me if he has to. At the moment he still thinks you will turn to him, so he is merely playing with me. But if he gets more serious, then yes, he may end me."

"So you're saying I should sleep with him to save your life?" Sookie asked indignantly. She didn't mention the tingle in her nether regions at the sound of Bill telling her to sleep with Eric.

"You know that is not what I am saying. But I can also tell that you have some things you need to get out of your system. You want him, of this I am aware." He gave her such a heated look that Sookie was decidedly sure he was picturing her being fucked by Eric.

"I want _you, _Bill." She said, sincerely. Bill nodded, his hand finding hers. At the touch Sookie felt her womb flutter. She was so wired she was scared she was going to come if one of them _looked _at her. And Bill _was _looking at her.

"If you want both of us, that is your choice. I love you Sookie and I will give you what you need, if you ask if of me."

Sookie took a moment to work that one out. Did he just say that he would share her with Eric if that was what she wanted? Did he _really _just say that. Sookie's head was spinning. She looked up at him with wide eyes. There was a sound behind them.

"Have you decided?" Eric asked, leaning against the door frame. He looked so relaxed, so confident, that Sookie wasn't half sure he hadn't planned all this. She looked from Eric to Bill and back again. She could feel how wet she was and knew the vampires could smell it. Her legs felt week as she entertained the idea for a tiny second. OK. That was a lie. She thought about it good and hard. Only, her only thoughts were of how hot it would be to be sandwiched between the two strong men.

She hadn't seen Eric's manhood but she was certain it would be in proportion to his body. And the thought of that, combined with Bill's own impressive girth, moving inside her, making her come, drawing out her pleasure, made her moan. Both vampires pricked up at that.

Eric grinned, taking it as her acquiescence. He moved towards her, pulling her face to his. This time he took his time as he kissed her. His tongue traced her lips before slipping past them to tangle with hers. He tasted her, enjoying the hint of strawberries. His hand trailed down and cupped her breast through the thin cotton of her top.

A possessive growl behind Sookie made Eric lift his head. He gave Bill a smirk.

"You had better learn to share quickly, Compton. It is, after all, what the lady wants." His hand continued to caress Sookie before pushing her back into Bill's arms. She was turned and found Bill's lips attacking hers passionately.

They continued this way for some minutes, passing Sookie back and forwards between them. Finally Sookie broke away, gasping for breath. She gave Bill a loving smile before moving to Eric. The Viking watched her with interested, wondering what she would do.

Sookie hooked her fingers in the waistband of his jeans, popping the button expertly and sliding the zipper. Eric stood proud as she fondled his cock; her small hands caressing the swollen flesh. She sank to her knees and took him into her mouth. He was large and hit the back of her throat. Forcing her muscles to relax, Sookie swallowed him down. This was something that Bill had been teaching her, and she had only ever done it for him. She felt a thrill at the knowledge that he was watching as she did this for Eric.

The Viking tangled his hands in her hair and thrust gently into her eager mouth. He was pleased that she could take all of him. This was one of his particular pleasures and he had imagined Sookie's sassy little mouth wrapped around his cock often. Now that he finally had her on her knees before him he felt his control slipping.

Sookie's mouth and throat worked him, causing Eric to groan loudly. He held her to him as he thrust, spilling his seed down her throat. As his hips stilled Sookie pulled back, releasing his cock with a _plop_. She licked her lips, enjoying his taste. Above her head, Eric could see Bill smirking.

"What is funny?" he demanded, wondering at his shaky legs. Compton gave him an infuriating grin.

"I find it amusing that for all your talk of _stamina _and endurance you are completely helpless against a girl." His smug look caused Eric to frown. However, he decided he could not argue.

"I think," Eric began, giving Bill and then Sookie a hard look. "That we should go inside."

Sookie looked up, only just realising that they were on her front porch. She allowed Bill to pull her to her feet. Looking from one to the other she couldn't help the flood of heat she felt. It was like every naughty dream she'd ever had rolled into one.

That was the last thought she had as she was swept up the stairs by two very enthusiastic vampires who were learning to share.


End file.
